The Ballad of Rocco
The Ballad of Rocco is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given to protagonist Michael De Santa by Solomon Richards. Mission Michael arrives at Backlot City where he discovers Rocco Pelosi and his associate Gianni attacking Solomon. As Michael approaches, Pelosi yells at Solomon about honoring a contract, then he and his associate escape in Rocco's red Fugitive. Solomon asks Michael to track down and kill his two assailants. Michael agrees. He pursues Pelosi and Gianni and murders them both. It is possible to complete this mission the fastest way possible by getting a Sniper Rifle and quickly use Michael's special slow motion shooting ability and hit Rocco and Gianni before they turn around the corner. Once Michael has completed this part of the mission, he receives a call from Solomon, who thanks Michael for his help and asks Michael to come visit if he's free; the player has the choice of whether to accept Solomon's invitation. If the player does accept, Michael returns to Backlot City and finds Solomon in his office. Solomon shows Michael the end credits of Solomon's current project; Michael is now listed as a producer. Michael sits for a while appreciating what he's accomplished. As he leaves Solomon's office, he calls Amanda De Santa and leaves a message telling her he's finally found his calling in life. Enemies *Rocco Pelosi *Gianni Mission objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: *Get a vehicle *Eliminate Rocco *Leave the area *Choose whether you want to meet back up with Solomon Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 03:00 Aftermath Los Santos Meteor Newspaper "Vinewood agent and promoter Rocco Pelosi has been found dead. Police have not yet issued any official statement but the death is being treated as a murder. Pelosi, who some thought had connections to organized crime in Liberty City and was known in Vinewood more for his physical clout than industry clout, had no shortage of enemies on either coast, and the list of possible suspects is expected to be long." Deaths *Rocco Pelosi - Killed by Michael on orders of Solomon *Gianni - Killed by Michael on orders of Solomon Trivia *The mission's name is a reference to GTA IV's second episodic title, The Ballad of Gay Tony, in which Rocco Pelosi featured as a secondary antagonist. *There's a whole black Baller (with black rims) available to chase Rocco's red Fugitive. Both cars could be kept after the mission. Gallery The Ballad of Rocco-Mission-GTAV.jpg Tips *Its possible to complete this missions in seconds: first, skip the initial cutscene and as soon as you take control of Michael, switch to an Sniper Rifle and activate Michael's Special Ability, zoom in and kill both Rocco and Gianni with an headshot before they drive to far away. If done fast enough, the cutscene of Michael going to Solomon's office should start immediately after you kill them, skip this cutscene and you should end the mission in 18 seconds more or less. Video Walkthrough File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 48 The Ballad of Rocco|The Ballad of Rocco Mission Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V